Talk:Progressive Center Party
Request for joining the party here may only come requests and questions/remarks concerning the membership of the party :Can i have membership of the Progressive Democrats Party Pierlot 12:58, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :: I guess you can. 13:03, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :: Yuri can i become member of your party Pierlot 13:19, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::: I thought about it and I want to join de PDP if I can? Patrick McKinley 19:01, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::: Hi, I have Yuri on the phone, he says it's okay 19:04, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::: Ow Ok thanks Patrick McKinley 19:05, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::::: Just having a chat with him 19:07, 29 July 2008 (UTC) General Talkpage here can come anything, except requests and questions/remarks concerning the membership of the party :Joeri, a pitty announcement: it's Progressive... 14:48, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::I just wanted to say the same.. Alexandru 18:32, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::I'll correct this little mistake after the crowning ceremony... 19:15, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay. If I wouldn't have been a prince / the king, I'dd become a member. 19:18, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I know. 19:40, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I'll join then :P :)Alexandru 20:08, 9 November 2007 (UTC) nog een fout. Het moet gewoon: Progressive Democrats Party zijn. Alexandru 18:47, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :bedankt, ik zal dat dringend moeten aanpassen. (maar waarschijnlijk na de examnes ). Tof dat je toetreed btw. 18:52, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :: . Een ding. Hoe ga je het logo veranderen? :-O Alexandru 21:00, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::Wel, ik zal na 1 januari aan ieder lid vragen of zij met dit logo (maar de juiste spellingswijze) door willen gaan. In dat geval maak ik het gewoon opnieuw. anders maak ik een ander 14:27, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::What do you mean after use this good translator machine I don't know: Well-being , I will near 1 January upon everyone phalanx request whether they with this LOGO ( solely the correct spellingswijze ) through wish travel. Within who case make I the wonted once more. the reverse make I one other. Jamal Hustróva 13:36, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :There was a spelling mistake in the old logo, but it would have been too much work to make it over. The problem is now solved anyway, because the party was reformed and got a new logo. PS: don't user robots to translate, just ask for a translation - it will save you a lot of trouble and will be twice as clear! 14:31, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Question Is this the only party in Lovia? DiMedici 15:14, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Currently it is. By the way, It is de Medici or dei Medici, isn't it? 15:15, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think so DiMedici 15:17, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Why not become member of Lovia Galps also to? Sven Plemming 12:33, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps our two parties can work together? In a union of somakind or perhaps even (on longer termain) a fusion? 16:45, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Changed the name? You should have known that "progressief" is "liberal" in English :) But doesn't matter, let's make "progressive" Lovian English then 15:43, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Have you seen the new party?? 15:45, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::This one? 15:49, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::An entirely nzew one. 15:54, 31 July 2008 (UTC) News for members? Mr Medvedev, Wouldn't it be good if our party send a little alert to all of its members to explain the evolution the party has gone through, our new name, our renewed policy and our coalition with the New Socialist Party? This could be a way to stimulate our party's activity and our members will possibly be glad to hear something from their Chairman. What do you think, Sir Medvedev? PCP Member, George Matthews 15:19, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :A very good idea; I'll do so very soon. 08:47, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Could this party and the Liberal Party fuse? Intothewild 19:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'll ask the creator - I probably hear from him this week. 19:45, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Why? I don't understand why there can't be separate political parties with separate ideals. The New Socialist Party has fused too with the Progressive Liberals. :S - diversity is not a bad thing ;). --Bucurestean 13:48, November 26, 2009 (UTC)